Kikyō
Kikyō (桔梗; dt. "Ballonblume") war Kaedes ältere Schwester und eine Miko mit sehr mächtigen spirituellen Kräften. Ebenso war sie die erste Geliebte von Inu Yasha. Zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes war sie ca. 18 Jahre alt. Sie wurde 50 Jahre nach ihrem Tod, also zur Zeit in der die Haupthandlung spielt, von der Oni-Hexe Urasue aus ihrer, zuvor aus eigenem Kikyōs Grab gestohlen, Graberde und ihren Gebeinen wiedererweckt. 50 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung bekam sie von Shako, der aus dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger stammte, den Auftrag, das Shikon no Tama zu läutern und vor Yōkai zu bewahren. Ihre Aufgabe als Miko und Behüterin nahm Kikyō sehr ernst, wodurch sie ständig gegen Yōkai kämpfen musste, die das Shikon no Tama für sich nutzen wollten. Sie ist sehr talentiert im Bogenschießen und verfehlt nur selten ihr Ziel. Auch Kagome Higurashi hat dieses Talent Kikyōs in sich, wenn auch weniger treffsicher. Kikyō konnte als Miko kein normales Leben als Frau führen und ist innerlich sehr unglücklich darüber. Sie versucht es nach außen hin zu verbergen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt, da Kaede es dennoch bemerkt. Geschichte Vergangenheit Vor 50 Jahren ist Kikyō diejenige Miko, welche das Shikon no Tama in ihrer Obhut hat, um es von böser Energie zu schützen. Sie besitzt starke spirituelle Kräfte, welche ihr die Verteidigung des Shikon no Tama gegen Yōkai ermöglichen. Kurz nach dem Kennenlernen Inu Yashas trifft sie auf den Dieb Onigumo, der schwere Verbrennungen erlitten hatte und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Kikyō versorgt Onigumo in einer Höhle nahe des Dorfes, da sie Mitleid empfindet. In dieser Zeit beginnt er, eine Begierde nach Kikyō zu entwickeln. Dies bringt ihn schlussendlich dazu, seinen Körper den Dämonen anzubieten, welche durch das Böse seiner Seele angezogen worden sind. Das Resultat des Paktes zwischen Onigumo und den Yōkai, ist der Spinnenhanyō "Naraku", der Onigumos Herz in sich trägt. Kurz vor der Begegnung mit Onigumo erscheint Inu Yasha in Kikyōs Leben. Durch die zufällige Begegnung mit Kikyō, erfährt er von der Existenz des Shikon no Tama. Sie fragt ihn, ob er das Shikon no Tama begehre, da es Yōkai unglaubliche Kräfte verleihe und ob er sich in einen vollwertigen Yōkai verwandeln könne. Da Hanyōs, genau wie Yōkais, von Menschen verachtet werden, überrascht es ihn, dass Kikyō ihn nicht tötet und zu akzeptieren scheint. Dies ist der ausschlaggebende Punkt, weswegen Inu Yasha in ihrer Nähe bleibt. Etwas später rettet Inu Yasha Kaede und Kikyō will sich bei dem Inu-Hanyō bedanken , der zwar schroff, aber dennoch liebenswert ist . Inu Yasha ist verwirrt, aber dennoch froh, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn als Hanyō akzeptiert. Kikyō ist auch der Meinung, die beiden Teilen dasselbe Schicksal: Kein normales Leben, keine eigene Bestimmung. Sie ist eine Miko und muss Yōkai töten, kann ihre Jugend nicht ausleben und Inu Yasha ist ein Hanyō, der weder von den Yōkai, noch von den Menschen akzeptiert wird. Bei einem weiterem Treffen hat Inu Yasha ein Geschenk für Kikyō: etwas Schminke seine Mutter, was Kikyō sehr glücklich macht. Kikyō hatte vor dem Treffen eine Halskette angefertigt, die Inu Yasha aber erst 50 Jahre später von Kaede angelegt bekommt. Kikiō schenkte ihm die Kette nicht, da sie Inu Yasha innig vertraut und befürchtet, die Kette würde das Vertrauen seitens Inu Yasha ins Wanken bringen. In der Zwischenzeit beginnt sich Kaede um Onigumo zu sorgen, der in Kikyō verliebt und auch davon überzeugt ist, mit dem Shikon no Tama völlig geheilt werden zu können. Kaede versteht Onigumo nicht, aber stimmt ihm einfach zu. Die Liebesbeziehung von Inu Yasha & Kikyō wird inniger, was auch Onigumo spüren kann. Dadurch entwickelt er immer mehr Hass gegenüber Inu Yasha und zieht mit seinen teuflischen Gedanken 100 Yōkai an. Onigumo lässt sich mit den Yōkai ein und wird von ihnen verschlungen, um in einem neuen Körper wiedergeboren zu werden. Er heißt nun "Naraku" und ist zunächst nur in seiner Pavianverkleidung zu sehen. Naraku wählt den direkten Weg und greift das Dorf an. Inu Yasha, Kaede und Kikyō kämpfen mit aller Kraft gegen Narakus Yōkaiarmee. Kikyō ist einen Moment abgelenkt, da sie an Inu Yasha denkt und wird angefriffen. Kaede will eingreifen, doch Kikyō reagiert und tötet den Yōkai, trifft dabei aber Kaede mit einem Pfeil ins Auge. Kikyō macht sich große Vorwürfe, weil sie ihre Schwester schwer verletzt hat. Inu Yasha tröstet sie. Kikyō fragt Inu Yasha, ob er sein Glück nur im Kämpfen sieht, oder ob er auch ohne glücklich sein könnte. Inu Yasha weiß nicht, was er antworten soll. Kikyō fährt fort: Er sei ein halber Mensch, der durch das Shikon no Tama zu einem vollwertigen Mensche werden könnte. So würde das Shikon no Tama gereinigt werden und für immer zu Staub zerfallen. Inu Yasha vertraut Kikyō und stimmt der Idee zu. left|180px Naraku hat aber alles mitgehört und macht sich gleich daran, dies zu verhindern und die Liebe zu Kikyō und Inu Yasha zu zerstören. In der Gestalt von Inu Yasha greift er Kikyō an, reißt das Shikon no Tama an sich und verschwindet. Kikyō fühlt sich verraten, kann aber nichts tun, da sie an der Schulter schwer verletzt wurde. Naraku bringt das Shikon no Tama in Kikyōs Haus zurück und macht sich auf den Weg, Inu Yasha auszuschalten. Diesmal in Kikyō verwandelt, greift er Inu Yasha an, der ich trotz Verwirrung wehrt. Naraku verschwindet und Inu Yasha beschließt nun doch, das Shikon no Tama zu stehlen. Er holt es aus Kikyōs Haus, wird aber von den Dorfbewhonern verfolgt. Kikyō kommt hinzu und bannt Inu Yasha mit letzter Kraft an den heiligen Baum, der zufällig hinter ihm stand. Inu Yasha sieht ein, dass seine Reaktion falsch war und ist bereit zu sterben. Durch den Bann fällt er in einen tiefen Schlaf. Kikyō will, dass ihre Leiche und das Shikon no Tama verbrannt werden müssen. Sie stirbt und das Shikon no Tama ist vorerst verschollen. Kikyōs Seele wird dann ca. 500 Jahre später im moderenen Tokio, als "Kagome Higurashi" wiedergeboren. Kikyōs Wiederbelebung kikyos Auferstehung.JPG|Kikyos Auferstehung kikyos Auferstehung1.jpg|Kikyos Auferstehung Auferstehungsprozess 50 Jahre nach Kikyōs Tod: Die Oni-Hexe Urasue erschafft aus Erde und Knochen, gestohlen aus Kikyōs Grab, in ihrem dämonischen Brennofen eine Kopie von Kikyōs Körper. Ihre Absicht ist es, sie für sich arbeiten zu lassen, indem sie die Splitter des Juwels für sie sammelt. Doch Kikyōs Seele kehrt nicht in ihren Körper zurück und ist somit nutzlos für Urasue. Sie schließt daraus, dass diese Seele bereits wiedergeboren sein muss und somit verloren ist. Durch das Auftauchen Inu Yashas und Kagomes, welche dem Schänder von Kikyōs Grab auf den Fersen sind, wendet sich jedoch das Blatt. Urasue erkennt in Kagome die wiedergeborene Seele von Kikyō und entführt sie, um ihr in einem Kräutergemisch die Seele zu entziehen. Sie erweist sich aber wider erwarten als so stark, dass sie Kagomes Körper nicht verlässt. Erst durch das Auftauchen von Inu Yasha, der überrascht der "neuen" Kikyō gegenübersteht und ihren Namen ruft, gerät die einstmals von Hass auf ihn erfüllte Seele in Aufruhr und kehrt zurück in Kikyōs Körper. Sie tötet Urasue und getrieben von Hass macht sie Inu Yasha Vorwürfe, warum er sie verraten hat und dass sie sterben musste. Inu Yasha kann diese Vorwürfe nicht verstehen, da er sich selbst verraten fühlte. Kaede stellt den Gedanken auf, dass die Beiden wohl jemand getäuscht haben müsse. Kikyō will dies nicht verstehen und versucht, ihn zu töten. Dies will die im Unterbewusstsein kämpfende Seele Kagomes nicht zulassen und durch ihren starken Willen und den Gefühlen Inu Yasha gegenüber, gelingt es ihr, dass ihre Seele Kikyō verlässt und zurück in ihren Körper fährt. Lediglich der hasserfüllte Teil bleibt in Kikyō zurück, weswegen sie nicht stirbt. Um nicht auch noch diesen Rest an Kagome zu verlieren flüchtet Kikyō. Inu Yasha verfolgt sie, da er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen kann. Sie stürzt einen Abhang herunter und wird im letzten Moment von ihm festgehalten. Da sie nicht in diese Welt gehört, versucht er sie dazu zu bewegen, als ganze Seele wieder in Kagome zurückzukehren, worauf sie ihn fragt, ob er möchte, dass sie sterbe. Er zögert und Kikyō versucht ihn mit ihrer Kraft zu töten, verliert dabei aber den Halt und stürzt den Abhang hinab. Inu Yasha ist bestürzt und geht davon aus, dass sie nun gestorben sei. Kikyō wird einige Zeit später lebend an ein Flussufer angespült. Ihre ständigen Begleiter werden von nun an die Shinidamachū sein, welche für sie die Seelen toter Mädchen einfangen, da sich ihr Körper ohne diese nicht mehr bewegen lassen würde. Kikyōs Ziele nach ihrer Auferstehung Kikyō ahnt nichts von Narakus Intrige und will sich an Inu Yasha rächen, da sie ihn für den Verrat verantwortlich macht und sich hintergangen fühlt. Sehr schnell wird ihr jedoch klar, wer sie damals gegeneinander ausgespielt hat und ihr Hass richtet sich von nun an auf Naraku und sie plant, ihn eigenhändig zu vernichten. Sie verfolgt dennoch weiterhin das Ziel, auch Inu Yasha mit sich in die Hölle zu nehmen. Im weiteren Verlauf ändert sich ihre Haltung gegenüber Inu Yasha und sie beginnt, wieder zärtliche Gefühle für ihn zuzulassen. Dies hält sie aber nicht davon ab, weiterhin den Tod Inu Yashas zu wollen, da sie mit ihm in die Ewigkeit gehen möchte und sie der Meinung ist, dass sein Leben ihr gehöre. Kikyōs zweites Leben Zu Beginn der Geschichte Nach ihrer Wiedererweckung begegnet sie Inu Yasha mehrmals. Zunächst beabsichtigt sie ihn zu ermorden, später allerdings besinnt sie sich ihrer Gefühl zu Inu Yasha. Sie entschließt sich, sich von Inu Yasha abzuwenden und konzentriert sich auf das Ziel Naraku zu vernichten. Berg-Hakurei Nachdem Angriff Narakus Schloss, zog dieser sich schwer verwundet ins Innere des heiligen Berg-Hakurei zurück, um sich neu zu formieren. Inu Yasha & Co. gelangen zum Berg-Hakurei, werden aber von den Shichinintai aufgehalten. Auch Kikyō ist auf dem Weg zum jenem heiligen Berg, um Naraku endgültig zu bezwingen. Kikyō gelangt dann in jenes Dorf, indem sich der Arzt Suikotsu aufhält und lernt diesen auch kennen. Sie bemerkt sofort, dass dieser Suikotsu einen Juwelsplitter in sich trägt, zweifelt aber daran dass dieser Arzt wirklich ein Killer sein soll. Kikyō will mehr über die Shichinintai erfahren und fragt einen ältern Dorfbewohner, der sich noch recht gut an jene brutalen Södner erinnern kann. Der ältere Mann meint auch, dass es einen Suikotsu unter den Shichinintai gegeben hat, der Dr. Sukotsu und jener tote Sukotsu aber unmöglich ein und die selber Person sein können, da der Suikotsu der Shichinintai ein Killer ohn Skrupel war und Dr. Suikotsu sich ganz anders verhält. Kikyō nimmt dennoch an, das dieser Arzt jener Suikotsu sein muss. Auffallend ist, dass Suikotsus Splitter rein ist und Kikyō sich dem Arzt erstmal gut gegenüber stellt, um zu sehen ob er nun jener Killer ist oder nicht. Suikotsu & Kikyō arbeiten dann zusammen und pflegen Kranke gesund, dies geht solang gut, bis Sukotsu und Inu Yasha aufeinander treffen. Sukotsu ist gerade unterwegs Kräuter zu pflücken, als er von Inu Yasha niedergestreckt wird. Suikotsu leistet keinen Widerstand gegen Inu Yasha, doch da es so scheint als wäre Suikotsu ein normaler Mensch, lässt Kagome diesen gehen und Inu Yasha wird mit einem "Sitz!" zu Boden gerungen. Nach dieser Begegnung, verhält sich Suikotsu immer merkwürdiger und Kikyō scheint zu erahnen, dass dieser Arzt zwei Persönlichkeiten zu haben scheint. Kikyō leibt weiterhin in Suikotsus Nähe, um mehr über ihn und die Shichinintai aus eigener Hand zu erfahren. Kurz darauf, treffen Jakotsu, Renkotsu und Ginkotsu in Suikotsus Dorf ein und brennen es nieder. Suikotsu ist geschockt und will sich diesen Männern als Oper anbieten, damit diese das Dorf verschonen. Jakotsu meint dann immer wieder, dass Suikotsu auch einer von den Shichinintai sei, dieser aber stets behauptet er habe keine Ahnung wer die Shichinintai sind. Jakotsu fühlt sich etwas genervt und attackiert Suikotsu mit seinen Jakotsutō. Suikotsu wird schwer verwundet und er scheint seinen Charakter auf einmal verändert zuhaben. Der Dr. Suikotsu hat den inneren Kampf gegen seine böse Hälfte vorerst verloren und so ist Suikotsu nun wieder der Killer, der einst hunderte Menschen aus Spaß tötete, zusammen mit den anderen Shichinintai. Der mörderische Suikotsu und die anderen drei Shichinintai zerstören das restliche Dorf und machen auch Inu Yasha & Co. Probleme. Kikyō kommt auch zum Schauplatz, wrid aber auch sogleich niedergestreckt, da die Barriere um den Berg-Hakurei, ihren Körper schwächt, indem ihre Seelen durch die Barriere entschwinden. Kikyō liegt schwer verletzt am Boden und droht von Ginkotsu zerquetscht zu werden, Inu Yasha kann sie aber rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Dieser innige Moment von Kikyō & Inu Yasha, lässt Kagome wiedermal zweifeln, ob er nun Kikyō liebt oder sie. Kikyō ist immer noch geschwächt, verlässt aber Inu Yashas Gruppe wieder. In der Folgezeit denkt Kikyō immer wieder an Suikotsu und dessen Schicksal unter einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit leiden zu müssen. Kikyō geht dann immer wieder die Zeile eines Kinderliedes durch den Kopf: "Rein ist unrein, unrein ist rein. Gut ist böse, böse ist gut. Leben ist tot, tot ist leben.". Sie weiß, dass sie, Suikotsu und die anderen Shichinintai das selbe Schicksal erleiden. Was ihnen gemeinsam ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sie alle schon einmal gestorben sind und nun nur wandelnde Knochen sind, deren Seelen schon längt verblasst sind. Ihr wird klar, dass sie wieder sterben muss und die selben Totesqualen wieder erleiden muss wie schon vor 50 Jahren. Kurz darauf kommt es auch zum Aufeinandertreffen von Kikyō und Bankotsu, indem sie ihn fragt warum er weiter tötet, obwohl er doch wissen müsste was für eine Qual der Tod ist. Bankotsu meint, ihn interessiert dies nicht, er ist nur froh wieder leben zu können und das tun zu können was er will und liebt, also das Töten. Kikyō zieht dann weiter, mit dem Hintergedanken bald sterben zu müssen. right|250px|thumb|Kikyō, nachdem [[Naraku sie attackiert hatte]] Nachdem alle Shichinintai von Inu Yashas Gruppe besiegen wurden war, hatte Naraku sein Kräfte neuformiert und sein menschliches Herz abgespalten, wodurch er nun noch stärker als zuvor wirkte. Naraku formiert seinen neuen Körper aus dem Inneren den Berg-Hakurei, woraufhin der heilige Berg einfach so in sich zusammen stürzt und ein Haufen aus Schutt und Achse hinterlässt. Naraku, der auf der Suche nach dem letzten Juwelsplitter ist, geht Inu Yasha aus dem Weg und will sich erstmal auf seine Angelegenheiten konzentrieren. Auch will er nun die Chance nutzen und Kikyō am Berg-Hakurei nun entgültig töten. Sie sieht wie der Berg-Hakurei zerfällt und begibt in sich in die Nähe der Überreste des heiligen Bergs. Naraku erwartet sie schon und es kommt zum Kampf. Kikyō versucht Naraku körperlich zu verletzten, dies gelingt ihr aber nicht, da Naraku nun körperlich untötbar ist ohne sein menschliches Herz. Naraku will kurzen Prozess machen und ersticht sie mit seinen Miasmatentakeln. Kikyō wird schwer verwundet und scheint tot. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, schmeißt Naraku Kikyōs Körper in einen von ihm erschaffenen Miasmafluss, wo Kikyō ihr endgültiges Ende finden soll. Inu Yasha findet dann Kikyōs zerbrochenen Bogen und will sich selbst überzeugen, ob Naraku sie nun umgebracht hat oder nicht. Inu Yasha springt in den Miasmafluss, kann Kikyōs Leiche aber nicht finden und hofft nun, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Kikyō & Kohaku Durch Narakus Angriff geschwächt, taucht Kikyō erst einmal unter, bis sie sich erholt hat. In der Zwischenzeit kommt Kohakus Gedächtnis wieder und er erlangt, vorläufig, seine Freiheit von Naraku und schließt sich Kikyō an. Kikyō weiß um Kohakus schreckliches Schicksal und legt ihren schützenden Bann auf Kohakus Splitter, so dass Naraku keine Macht hat, seinen Splitter zu verunreinigen. Dieser Bann wirkt aber nur bei Naraku selbst, denn Magatsuhi kann ihn später mit Leichtigkeit brechen. Kikyōs endgültiger Tod left|thumb|210px|[[Inu Yashas und Kikyōs letzter Kuss.]] Kikyō will Naraku endgültig vernichten und stellt sich ihm zum Kampf, doch sie ist zu schwach, da sie kurz zuvor alle Kraft anwendete um Miroku zuretten, vor seiner Miasmavergiftung. Naraku greift Kikyō erbarmungslos an, sie wird von ihm mit Miasma sehr stark vergiftet und ihre Wunde ist nun ganz aufgerissen. thumb|210px|Kikyōs letztes Lächeln. Durch das Miasma, entschwinden nach und nach ihre Seelen. Kurz vor ihrem Ende, kommt Inu Yasha zu ihr, er hält sie in seinen Armen, sie küssen sich und mitten im Kuss stirbt Kikyō. Nach Kikyōs Tod Inu Yasha ist zu tiefst erzürnt über Narakus Skrupellosigkeit und enttäuscht über sich selbst, da seinetwegen Kikyō erneut sterben musste. Naraku redet Inu Yasha ein, dass er selbst dran Schuld sei, das Kikyō sterben musste, da er einfach zu schwach war einen einfachen Menschen zu beschützen. Inu Yasha weiß, dass Naraku ihn so schwächen will, aber dennoch nimmt er Narakus Worte war und kann sich seine Schwäche nicht verzeihen. In der Folgezeit macht der Tod Kikyōs Inu Yasha aber dennoch stärker und will Naraku um jeden Preis vernichten. Kikyōs Bann wirkt weiterhin auf Kohakus Splitter, was Naraku zu extremem Maßnahmen zwingt. Naraku belebt Magatsuhi wieder, der ein körperloser Yōkai ist und kann von Kohaku Besitz ergriffen. Magatsuhi kann den Bann von Kikyō brechen, da Kikyō Kohaku nur vor Naraku schützte, nicht aber vor Magatsuhi. Naraku entnimmt Kohaku seinen Splitter, Kohaku stirbt aber nicht, der Wille Kikyōs ist in ihn übergegangen und hält Kohaku am Leben. Mit dem letzten Splitter von Kohaku, hat Naraku das komplette Shikon no Tama in der Hand. Als Kikyō stirbt, erscheinen ihre geistigen Überreste vor Kaede, sie bittet ihre jüngere Schwester um Vergebung, danach kann Kikyō in Frieden ruhen. Persönlichkeit Kikyō war bis zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes die Hüterin des Shikon no Tama. Doch als sie wiederbelebt wurde, hatte sie einen sehr dominanten Charakter. Sie hat sich anfangs nähmlich einen Sklaven gewünscht. Da Kagome diese Aufgabe übernommen hatte, sofern das bei dem zersplitterten Juwel noch möglich war. Zu Kaede hatte sie ein sehr gutes, schwesterliches Verhältnis, war anderen Menschen jedoch distanziert gegenüber, da sie niemandem vertrauen konnte. Erst in Inu Yasha fand sie eine vertraute Seele, da er genauso seinen Platz in der Welt suchte. Auf Grund ihrer Aufgabe war Kikyō oft traurig, nicht das normale Leben einer Frau führen zu können, weshalb sie später auch den Wunsch hegte, das Juwel zu benutzen, um aus Inu Yasha einen vollkommenen Menschen zu machen. Dadurch wäre das Juwel geläutert worden, sie hätte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und hätte ein normales Leben mit ihrem Liebsten führen können. Zusammenfassend ist zu sagen, dass Kikyō als Persönlichkeit am Anfang oft missverstanden wird. Sie hat nach Außen hin einen kühlen und praktischen Charakter, da sie es sich nicht erlauben kann, Schwäche zu zeigen. Trotzdem hegt sie im Inneren aber auch die Wünsche, verstanden und geliebt zu werden, und ein normales Leben zu führen. Namensbedeutung Kikyō (桔梗) ist der japanische Name der Ballonblume, welche in der japanischen Kultur und Blumensprache als Zeichen der "ewigen Liebe" steht. Ihr Name steht also sinnbildlich für Kikyōs immer noch existente und aufrichtige Liebe zu Inu Yasha. Stärken & Fähigkeiten right|200px Kikyō ist eine Miko mit großen und besonderen spirituellen Kräften und ist in der Lage die Seele von Naraku reinigen zu können. Durch jene Kraft ist sie für Naraku sehr gefährlich, er kann sie aber nicht umbringen, da er noch Onigumos Kikyō liebendes Herz in sich trägt. Naraku kann sich aber diesem Problem entledigen und kann auch Kikyō erneut töten. Weiterhin ist Kikyō eine geübte Bogenschützin und trifft mit ihren heiligen Pfeilen stets ihr Ziel. Ihre heiligen Pfeile verfügen über eine enomre spirituelle Macht und können jede Barriere brechen, so auch den Bannkreis von Hakudōshi, was nicht einmal das rote Tessaiga konnte. Auch besitzt Kikyō die Fähigkeit Yōkai zu reinigen/läutern, einerseits durch ihre spirituellen Kräfte, anderseits auch mit besonderen Pfeilen, den Hama no Ya. Kikyō kann auch Mayose-Zauber errichten, also einen Zauber der Yōkai anlockt und die Yōkai dann sterben sobald diese das Medium des Mayose-Zaubers berühren. Waffen ;Bogen *Mit ihrem Bogen, den sie immer bei sich trägt, feuert Kikyō ihre Pfeile ab und verfehlt nur selten ihre Ziel. Während der Haupthandlung zerbricht ihr Bogen mehrmals, hat dann aber immer wieder einen neuen der dem alten Bogen bis ins Detail gleicht. Der Bogen ist auch Kikyōs Erkennungsmerkmal. ;Hama no Ya *Als eine Miko, setzt Kikyō Hama no Ya (dt. "Pfeile des Exorzismus") ein, die die Fähigkeit besitzen, alles unreine zu läutern und böse Auren auszutreiben. Durch Kikyō spirituelle Fähigkeiten, die besonders mächtig sind, haben auch ihre Pfeile eine große Macht und sind der Lage, Narakus Seele reinigen zu können. Auch Bannkreise haben gegen die Pfeile Kikyōs keine Chance, weder die Barrieren von Hakudōshi noch von Naraku selbst, können gegen Kikyōs Macht ankommen. Mit einem ihrer Hama no Ya hat Kikyō Kōga mal das Leben gerettet, als dieser von Mōryōmaru angegriffen wurde. Beziehungen Familie ;Kaede *Sie ist Kikyōs jüngere Schwester, nach Kikyōs Auferstehung erkannte sie Kaede zunächst nicht wieder (hauptsächlich weil sie eine ältere Dame geworden war nach 50 Jahren). Jedoch erkennt sie ihr Schwester dann doch und besucht Kaede gelegentlich. Als Kikyō dann erneut von Naraku umgebracht wurde, kehrt ihrer Seele zurück zu Kaede und bittet um Vergebung, um dann Abschied von ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu nehmen. Kikyō hat sich stets um Kaede gesorgt, als sie noch am Leben war. Verbündete ;Inu Yasha thumb|200px|Inu Yashsa und Kikyo küssen sich. *Inu Yasha war ihre erste und einzige Liebe, doch aus Eifersucht zerstörte Naraku ihr "Beziehung". Nach ihrer Wiederbelebung wollte sie auch Inu Yasha töten, doch sie hatte noch Gefühle für ihn und brachte die Tat letztlich nicht zustande. Nachdem sie von Naraku vergiftet wird, liegen sich Inu Yasha und Kikyō ein letztes Mal in den Armen und küssen sich, dabei stirbt sie in seinen Armen. Inu Yasha macht sich daraufhin große Vorwürfe, da er Kikyō nicht beschützen konnte und ist nun noch entschlossener Naraku auslöschen zu wollen. ;Kagome Higurashi thumb|right|150px|[[Kagome Higurashi läutert das Miasma in Kikyōs Körper.]] *Kagome repräsentiert die Wiedergeburt von Kikyōs Seele, Kikyō ist nicht sehr überzeugt von Kagome und kann sie zunächst nicht ausstehen, erkennt jedoch später, dass Kagome eine außergewöhnliche Person ist und fängt an sie zu bewundern, weil diese eine starke Persönlichkeit hat. Kikyō ist eifersüchtig auf die Beziehung zwischen Kagome und Inu Yasha und deshalb versuchte sie ihre Wiedergeburt zu töten, was ihr aber misslingt. Stattdessen nahm sie sich Kagomes gesammelte Juwelensplitter und gab sie an Naraku weiter. Dieser wurde dadurch stärker und konnte neue Abkömmlinge von sich erschaffen. In Episode 151 des Anime, rettet Kagome Kikyō das Leben, indem sie mit ihrer heiligen Kraft, dass Miasma in Kikyōs angeschlagenem Körper reinigt und ihre Wunde verschließen kann. Kikyō bedankt sich jedoch kein Stück, dass Kagome ihr ihr Leben wiedergab und geht. Kagome fühlt sich dann von ihr selbst betrogen und denkt darüber nach, dass sie Kikyō hätte vielleicht doch nicht wiederbeleben sollen. Inu Yasha meint dann, Kikyō ginge es wohl wieder gut und er werde sie nicht aufsuchen, solange sich Kagome so niedergeschlagen fühlt. Dennoch verbockt es Inu Yasha und bekommt eine ordentliche "Osuwari!"-Attacke von Kagome. Auch fürchtet Kikyō die enormen spirituellen Kräfte ihrer Wiedergeburt. Kagomes versiegelte Macht übersteigt sogar die Kräfte von Kikyo, diese kann ihr somit auch gefährlich werden. Doch Kikyō will das nicht wahr haben und verschweigt es. Deshalb denkt Kagome im Anime, als sie die Miko Hitomiko rettete, dass Kikyō ihre wahren Kräfte aus Angst vor ihnen versiegelt hätte. ;Kohaku *Nachdem Kohaku Narakus Bann entkommen war, schloss er sich Kikyō an, Kohakus Splitter stand seit nun an unter dem Bann Kikyōs und schützte ihn so vor Naraku. Als jedoch Kikyōs Bann nicht mehr wirkt, kann Naraku Kohaku den letzten Splitter entnehmen und das Shikon no Tama vervollständigen. Kohaku stirbt jedoch nicht, da der Wille Kikyōs in ihn übergegangen ist und Kohaku so überlebte. ;Miroku thumb|200px|Kikyō heilt [[Miroku.]] *Als Miroku und sein Kazaana von dem Miasma vergiftet wurden, heilt Kikyō die Wunden des Hōshi mit letzter Kraft. Sie setzt all ihre Kräfte ein, wodurch sie sehr schwach wird. Sie kann Miroku jedoch nicht völlig heilen, meint aber er sei außer Lebensgefahr, nur dürfe er sein Kazaana nie mehr benutzen oder er müsse sterben. Miroku ist sehr dankbar und muss im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung stehts an Kikyōs Worte denken. Er muss sein Kazaana kurz vor Schluss extrem oft einsetzen und Miroku wäre daran auch beinahe gestorben. In aller letzter Sekunde wird Naraku aber besiegt und Miroku entkommt seinem vorzeitigen Tod. Feinde ;Naraku *Als Naraku noch Onigumo war, verliebte dieser sich in Kikyō. Er wusste jedoch,dass er sie ohne einen funktionierenden Körper nie erreichen würde. Daher ließ er seine verdorbene Seele von Yōkai verzehren, die im Gegenzug ihren Körper für ihn gaben und seitdem nannte er sich Naraku. Als Naraku hetzte er Kikyō und Inu Yasha gegeneinander auf, dabei bringt Naraku Kikyō um. 50 Jahre nach ihrem Tod will sie sowohl Naraku als auch Inu Yasha umbringen. Später dann bringt Naraku Kikyō erneut um,indem er sie mit seinem Miasma vergiftet, da sie ihm im Weg stand. Dabei bleibt aber ein Stück ihrer Seele im Shikon no Tama und somit auch in Naraku. Sie wird zum Licht im Juwel, das gegen Naraku kämpft und verhindert, dass er den letzten Splitter des Shikon no Tama auch aufnehmen kann. So ist Kohakus Splitter vorerst sicher vor Narakus Macht. Kohaku wird anschließend von Magatsuhi entführt, welcher auch seinen Splitter verunreinigen kann, Kohaku kann sich aber befreien. Als Naraku dann Rin entführt, stellen sich Inu Yasha und Kohaku ihm entgegen, dabei gelingt es Naraku nun auch Kohakus Splitter an sich zu nehmen ,da der Bann Kikyōs von Magatsuhi aufgelöst wurde. Naraku hat somit das ganze Shikon no Tama. Kohaku stirbt jedoch nicht,da Kikyōs Wille ihn am Leben hält. Kurz vor seinem Tod sieht Naraku alle seine Verbrechen ein und weiß um seine Grausamkeit. Er bittet um Gnade und weiß nun, dass er sich von ganzem Herzen nur die Liebe zu Kikyō wünschte. Sein Wunsch wird ihm jedoch nicht gewährt, doch nach der Reinigung seiner Seele kann er dennoch in Frieden ruhen. Andere ;Sesshōmaru *Die Beiden haben keine wirkliche Beziehung zueinander. Sesshōmaru drückte seine Sichtweise auf Kikyō mit folgenden Worten aus: "Kikyō sei genau wie die Shichinintai, wiedergeborene Sterbliche, deren einziges Verlangen es sei, kein zweites Mal sterben zu müssen". Im ersten Inu Yasha-Film Affections Touching Across Time gibt es einen kurzen Dialog zwischen ihnen, indem Sesshōmaru Kikyō gegenüber erwähnt, dass er sich um Inu Yasha und Kagome Sorgen macht. ;Suikotsu thumb|230px|Kikyō und der Arzt-[[Suikotsu.]] *Kikyō lernt den Arzt Suikotsu kennen, sieht aber, dass er einen Juwelsplitter in sich trägt. Sie denkt, dass er einer der Shichinintai ist, zweifelt aber und fragt nach. Ein Dorfbewohner erzählt ihr, dass der Suikotsu der Shichinintai ein brutales Monster war und der Arzt Suikotsu nicht im Geringsten so ist wie sein "angeblicher Namensväter". Kikyō glaubt dem Frieden erstmal und hilft Suikotsu. Als die anderen Shichinintai Suikotsus böse Seite erwecken, erkennt Kikyō nun, dass er doch jener Mörder ist und fühlt sich innerlich betrogen. Suikotsu entführt anschließend Rin und somit stellt sich Kikyō gegen den einstigen Arzt. Suikotsu kommt wieder zu sich, seine böse Seite scheint zu schwach zu sein. Er bittet Kikyō, ihm den Splitter zu entnehmen, damit er einen würdevollen Tod sterben kann. Kikyō weiß nicht recht, was sie tun soll, da der gute Suikotsu ein aufrichtiger Mensch war. Jakotsu kommt ihr dazwischen,indem er das ganze beendet und sich Suikotsus Splitter schnappt, welcher daraufhin stirbt. ;Shako *50 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung, tauchte Lady Tausendfuß im Dämonenjäger Dorf auf, konnte aber von Shako und seinen Männern besiegt werden. Im toten Körper von Lady Tausendfuß kam dann ein helles Licht hervor. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Shikon no Tama im Inneren des Yōkai war. Shako nahm das Shikon no Tama an sich, in der Folgezeit wurde das Dorf aber immer wieder von Yōkai attackiert, die hinter dem Juwel her waren. Um die Yōkai fernzuhalten, beauftragt Shako Kikyō damit, das Juwel zu läutern und vernichten. Seitdem musste Kikyō täglich gegen Yōkai kämpfen, die nun hinter ihr und dem Shikon no Tama her waren. Kikyō vs Kagome Higurashi *Beide haben große spirituelle Fähigkeiten *Beide können die Shikon no Tama Splitter sehen/spüren *Beide kämpfen mit Pfeil und Bogen, Kikyō ist aber eindeutig geschickter, da Kagome das schießen erst erlernen muss *Kikyō ist 18, Kagome erst 15 *Kikyō bewundert Kagome, da sie einen starken Willen hat, Kikyō selbst aber immer von Zweifel und Enttäuschung begleitet wurde *Beide haben zwei Kussszenen mit Inu Yasha *Im Manga sehen sich Kagome und Kikyō sehr ähnlich *Kikyō ist äußerlich eher kalt und zielstrebig, Kagome ist meist ängstlicher und etwas neidisch auf Kikyō und ihre Liebe zu Inu Yasha *In Episode 151 rettet Kagome Kikyō vor einem vorzeitigem Tod und reinigt ihren Körper von Narakus Miasma Images_(38).jpg|Kikyō mit Pfeil und Bogen Trivia *Sie kümmerte sich stets um ihre Schwester Kaede. *Rumiko Takahashi sagte mal in einem Interview, dass Kikyō mit 17 oder 18 gestorben sei, machte aber keine genauere Angabe. In der offiziellen Beschreibung heißt es, dass Kikyō mit 18 verstarb. *Kikyō ist eine sehr begabte Bogenschützin, auch ihre Wiedergeburt Kagome weist ein Talent fürs Bogenschießen auf, wenn auch weniger treffsicher. *Ihre Shihigamigeister heißen Asuka & Kochō. *Miroku spricht sie im Manga immer mit "Kikyō-sama" an, da sie für ihn eine Autoritätsperson und ihr sein resepkt zollt ist. :*Kikyō war auch eine der wenige Frauen die nicht von Miroku angemacht wurde. *Kikyōs Wunsch ist es, dass Naraku für immer unschädlich gemacht wird und das das Shikon no Tama ebenfalls für immer verschwindet. Kagome führt diesen Wunsch der Unschädlichmachung des Juwels am Ende aus. Narakus Seele wird von Kagomes spirituellen Kräften geläutert und er kann in Frieden ruhen. *Ihre japanische Synchronsprecherin ist Noriko Hidaka, in der deutschen Animeversion wurde Kikyō von Claudia Lössl gesprochen. *Im Manga sehen sich Kikyō & Kagome sehr ähnlich, um Verwechslungen zu vermeiden, wurde Anime das Aussehen von Kikyō etwas verändert. *Kikyō rettete Kōga das Leben, als dieser von Mōryōmaru attackiert wurde. *Kikyō wird nur von weiblichen Seelen am Leben gehalten. *Sie löst die Barriere am Berg Hakurei auf. *Vor 50 Jahren war Inu Yasha schon mal auf Horai-Island, zusammen mit Kikyō, wo er auch seine erste Begegnung mit Ai & den anderen Hanyōkinder auf der Insel hatte. *Ihr Bogen zerbricht mehrmals in der Handlung, sie hat dann aber immer wieder einen neuen Bogen, der dem alten Bogen gänzlich gleich ist. Galerie Kikyo_profile.jpg Kikyo-sama.jpg Kikyo_smiling.jpg Kikyos_Leiche_im_Wasser.jpg|Kikyos toter Körper im Wasser Kagome_und_kikyou.jpg Inuyasha und Kikyo.jpg es:Kikyo en:Kikyō ms:Kikyo zh:桔梗 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Miko & Hōshi Kategorie:Untote